


Kintsugi

by theinscrutablewritrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinscrutablewritrix/pseuds/theinscrutablewritrix
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Kintsugi

_'They said I killed you – haunt me, then.'_

—Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë


End file.
